one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America VS Proto Man
Captain America VS Proto Man 'is a One Minute Melee by GamerTendo, between Captain America from Marvel Comics, and Proto Man from the Mega Man Series. Description ''Two warriors wearing some red that wield shields battle! Will Captain America take down Proto Man, or will he be blasted? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Secret Base - Midday Captain America '''ran through the base, shield at hand, running across the roof of it, then entering a room, followed by jumping downwards into a large room. Several robotic soldiers ran out, with guns. They began firing at Captain America, but Captain America blocked each hit, then throwing the shield and cutting a soldier in half. The shield then bounced off, Captain America then catching it, and blocking more shots, reflecting them back and knocking out the robotic soldiers. The last three remaining soldiers ran at Captain America. Cap grabbed one of the soldiers by his arms, and flipped him, then kicking another soldier and uppercutting the last. The first soldier he took out then got up, but Cap kicked him away in the head, knocking him out, and then stabbing the second soldier that stood up with his shield, and then slashing the last soldier. But then a familar whistle played, as '''Proto Man '''teleported down. The two shield users then faced each other, preparing for combat. '''ONLY ONE CAN COME OUT ALIVE ENGAGE! (Cues: Jogging/Countdown - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) Captain America and Proto Man ran at each other directly, then bashing shields at each other, as both began pushing. Proto Man blasted Captain America away during this clash, but the captain stood back up, and threw his shield. Proto Man slid under the shield, and then stood back up, but the shield bounced off the wall, hitting Proto Man in the head and going back into Cap's hand. Proto Man changed to a brown and yellow pallete, then began throwing Metal Blades at Captain America. The Avenger dodged two of them, but then blocked one with his shield. The two he dodged went into a wall, weaking it heavily. Captain America then bashed down the wall with his shield, and ran out onto a bridge, high up in the base. Proto Man began firing blast at Captain America, but the Avenger threw the shield threw the blast, hitting his foe in the head. The shield bounced off, and Captain America picked it up, then facing at Proto Man. Proto Man crouched down, and glew red, then warping into the air. Proto Man then looked down at his foe, and charged up a charge shot. Proto Man blasted the large attack, but Captain America blocked it, then throwing the shield, and stabbing into Proto Man with it. Proto Man fell down, in pain, as Captain America walked over and ripped out his shield, then kicking Proto Man in the face. Captain America walked away, with his foe almost defeated.. Suddenly, Tango the Robotic Cat spun in spiked ball form, hitting Captain America in the face. His sharp parts of his body cut through Captain America, and then he hit him away. Captain America got up, but then Tango spun at him again, but Captain America blocked him with his shield, sending him away. Captain America prepared to throw his shield again, as Tango got up damaged. Tango ran towards Captain America, but then stopped, as suddenly Proto Man blasted several Ice Slashers at Captain America. First his shield was frozen, followed by his legs, then his torso, leaving only his head. Proto Man then finished the job, charging up his Proto Blaster, finishing the Captain by blasting his head off. K.O. Proto Man then walked off, with Tango following. This melee's winner is.. PROTO MAN! Category:GamerTendo Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music